


The Natural Order

by milesabovepeter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesabovepeter/pseuds/milesabovepeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That which is found in nature can be beautiful, unexpected, and downright insufferable. </p><p>An attempt at a slowburn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> I asked around and got a lot of good advice so here goes nothing and I hope you like it.

When Marinette and Adrien walked into the school holding hands and laughing among themselves it seemed like the entire building itself had let out a long held sighed. When the duo entered their classroom, it was silent at first. Everyone's eyes were on Chloé to see if she'd blow up. Instead, the blonde girl have a huff and a roll of her eyes. With no apparent backlash in sight their classmates erupted in cheer! Adrien's shoulder's dropped with a release of tension while Marinette placed her free hand on her chest. Alya was the first to jump out of her seat and greet them with a hug, since it took Nino a bit as he in the back with Nathanaël.

"Either of you two love bugs want to explain when this happened," She questioned jovially, a small part of her journalistic nature peeking through. Marinette's awkwardness kicked in as she tried to reply with Blondie just smiling while rubbing the back of his neck. Alya smiled as the rest of their class came up to congratulate them before her eyes peeked over to Chloé. The usual vocal and mean girl watched on with a sad and relaxed smile as if a burden had been lifted off her shoulders. Weird. Though every bone her body was screaming "investigate" Alya's attention was pulled back at the sound of Marinette's speech finally clearing up to hear their confession story.

Marinette, to her surprise, had been the one to ask him out on a date. In front of his father no less, Gabriel had remembered fondly of Alya's best friend for she had won every fashion contest he held for their school and had no objections. Adrien had been surprised to see Marinette coordinating with Natalie over his schedule as if Marinette knew it by heart (her girl did of course but Alya had promised to take the secret of Marinette's schedule to her grave) and they had eventually settled on a date. Dinner, a movie, and one akuma attack later and that was all fate wrote apparently.

The conversation of the school's newest couple was cut short as Ms. Bustier entered the classroom and dismissed everyone to their seats. Nino moved to his seat up front now to greet his bro while Marinette slid in right next to her Alya. The second Marinette sat down, her head was on her best friend's shoulder with a longing sigh. Alya laughed and ran a hand through her friend's hair.

When the lunch period rolled around, Alya had quickly claimed what had been their table last year. Adrien, though distracted by his gorgeous new girlfriend, couldn't help but look at another table across the yard. Chloé was sitting all by herself, almost pitifully, with Sabrina laughing next to Alix what might as well be considered a million miles away.

"No," Alya spoke in a harsh tone which caught Adrien by surprise. She knew the boy was kindhearted to a fault--it's why she wasn't so bothered Marinette had been so enamored with him. "Do not suggest what you're thinking of suggesting, Agreste."

"Alya, she isn't that bad--"

"Chloé Bourgeois is a manipulative liar, an arrogant snob, and a bully for funsies. And I am not putting up with her more than I have to. Besides the natural order of how she views things won't let her even consider sitting with us." Alya replied with in her voice.

"..." was his reply before he got up, "Be that as it may, she's one of my oldest friends. And no one should have to sit alone."

Alya watched in silent horror as Adrien did his little white person jog over to the demon herself. She turned to Marinette only to see hearts in the girl's eyes and the smile that seemed to break her face.

"Are you seriously okay with this? Mr. Hero over there bringing the cause of most of the akuma into our lunch table?"

Before Marinette could reply, however, a loud bark of laughter erupted from the direction Adrien had walked. From where they were, they could see Chloé rise and make a beeline to enter the building from the courtyard. Adrien shook his perfect golden head and made his way back to their table.

Alya placed a hand on his shoulder after he returned looking defeated and didn't hesitate in what she said next:

"I told you so."

It didn't take long after this for Alya to learn that unlike her over imaginative in a time of crisis (no matter how big or how small!) best friend, that Adrien Agreste was ever the optimist when it came to making friends.

This, of course, was not what Alya was thinking when she arrived to  _ their _ cafe and  _ their _ corner for  _ their _ study group session. Nino had called her earlier to say something had come up so he wouldn't be showing up. Marinette was always graciously late and while usually Adrien was always wonderfully early, Alya had already mentally prepared for Marinette's disaster of an internal clock to override his promptness.

The view that greeted her was in a yellow dress and black heels, filing their nails with her long legs crossed. In. her. seat.

What the fuck is Chloé doing here?

"I'm sorry, what?" Chloé said as she looked up from her nail job and narrowed her eyes into an incredulous glare.

Alya bit her tongue with her eyes widened. Shit. She had said that outloud? No, you know what? Since day _ one _ she had been putting up with Chloé's bull. Alya glared right back at her.

"You heard me! What are you doing here?"

Chloé sniffed at her tone and went right back on to filing her nails like she hadn't been interrupted.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Weren’t you supposed to be good at this investigation thing? If you must know, Lousy  Lowe, I'm here because I was invited." Chloé snapped, not bothering to make eye contact

That rang a bell for Alya. Lacy Lowe was the reporter who covered all the news on the main character of Alya's favorite superhero comic, but that meant…  _ Wait… Lousy!? _

"Hey! You don't get to make cracks about my reporter skills!"

"I can't help that they seem to be sorely lacking. When's the last time you even got a good picture of Ladybug?"

"I got a  _ private interview  _ with her! At least I'm not the one tripping  around in a custom-made Lady--"

“ _ Shut up! _ ” Chloé buzzed as she grabbed Alya by the wrist and pulled her into the bathroom, "Do NOT mention that in public," 

Alya yanked her arm back and crossed them against her chest, not breaking her glare at the slightly taller girl.

"And what exactly can you do to stop me, hmm? Cold Shoulder? Blackmail?  _ Tell your daddy _ ?” She smirked. She could see Chloé trying to figure out a way to manipulate the situation, looking her up and done for a weakness to exploit. Well tough. Alya had very few things she was embarrassed about. From last year alone she knew all of Chloé's little tri--

Alya blinked and her mental processes grounded to a halt. Chloe was suddenly very close. Uncomfortably close and looking far too smug. The shared air between them smelled of citrus, and for a moment Alya wondered if--

“I wouldn’t dream of doing anything of the sort...  _ Sugarplum. _ ” A long manicured finger came up between them and tapped her nose while Alya stood frozen, her face flushed and a cold feeling sinking in her stomach.  _ Only my mom calls me that... _

Alya was stunned into place as she watched Chloé step back and lick her lips.

_ She wouldn’t... _

But Chloé pivoted away when Ladybug’s theme song beeped from her pocket, and she moved to reapply her nude lipstick in the mirror nearby as she answered her cell.

"Adrikins? Yes, I'm here, just had to step into the ladies room for a moment. Be right out!"

Chloe hung up, brushing past  Alya who was left standing there trying to reboot her brain. 

All her tricks. Right.


	2. Vénal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story needs a villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm filled with so much inspiration I'M UNSTOPPABLE.

###  **Chapter 2: Villain**

Alya had wandered out of the bathroom not soon after Chloé left.

Upon seeing her best friend and Marinette's new beau, Alya hurried over to their study spot. Marinette and Adrien had taken the couch as per usual and Chloé had planted herself firmly in Alya's seat as if she knew. Grumbling internally, her mind a mess of thoughts thanks to Chloé’s scent  still lingering. she greeted Marinette with a familiar kiss on the cheek and took the empty seat across from the blonde.

Alya had expected some sort of reaction from Chloé as she took her place. Though it seemed  that Chloé decided on refusing to acknowledge Alya despite what happened just moments ago. Even though they were in the same exact space, not a glance, a twitch of the lips, or remark about her outfit was directed her way. Instead, Chloé’s right elbow was prompted up on her knee, chin resting flat against her open palm, as she engaged with small talk with Marinette. And last time Alya had checked Chloé hated Marinette.

Alya bristled with annoyance at being ignored but fine whatever two could play that game. It's not like it wasn't hard to pretend the heiress wasn't there. Alya dug into her backpack and check the Ladyblog along with some other the news sites for any sightings of her face heroes. Alya was certainly not paying attention to how Chloé always covered her mouth when she laughed at one of Adrien's jokes. Like truly and genuinely laughed with the sound like tinkering fairy bells meeting her ears which was completely different from the harsh screech whenever someone humiliated themselves. 

Alya shook the thought away at once but that did nothing, for the twinkling continued because Chloé did actually find Adrien funny. Alya was about to message the site she was on for Chloé Bourgeois actually genuinely liked someone. It wasn’t so much of a mystery though, taking into account that Adrien was one of the kindest people and the two had grown up together. 

For some reason, Chloe's face from the other day flashed in her mind. A sad and relieved smile dancing across her features before she smothered it. Her whole frame seeming a little lighter like a weight had been lifted from it. But surely that didn't mean anything at all right? And that almost flirty moment--it was just meant to disorient her. Right? She looked up from her screen and cast Chloé questioning eyes only to be met with the same expression. Alya blinked and realized she had been spoken too. Marinette was waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry, Mari, what did you say? I got lost in this report..."

Alya relaxed when Marinette giggled and then smiled at her, probably thinking about how Alya had trouble multi-tasking.

"I wanted to know what subject you wanted to start with. Don't you have a physics test coming up?"

"Oh no, girl, I am not spending the next three hours being tutored by Professor Nerdlord over there about quantum physics."

Marinette burst out in laughter as Chloé snickered while Adrien's face morphed into one of shock and mock hurt. "It was only two hours and I didn't even get to the good stuff!"

They settled on Maths which was Alya's second hardest class. History was more her stride. Dates she could memorize and facts, even biased ones, were her friends. Unfortunately, anything beyond algebra was lost on her.

"Do you need help?" A voice called out to her ten minutes in on the first problem she was dealing with. The voice wasn't Marinette's bright one or Adrien's somber one but it was dipped in kindness nonetheless. Alya looked up at Chloe and blinked in disbelief.  A pen was resting in her ear, making the rich girl look almost studious. Alya wasn't even aware she had nodded before Chloé rose and walked to her side.

"You really aren't great at maths, are you?" Chloé had meant to tease but it came out a little sharper than intended. She bit the inside of her cheek as she gently slid her study materials up next to Alya’s. The reporter glanced at her and decided to let it go.

"No... I'm not. I'm a little surprised you are. No new worker bee to do it for you?"

If Alya had struck a cord about Sabrina moving on to spent time with her new girlfriend, Chloé didn’t let on. Instead she hummed neutrally in response and leaned over Alya’s work and into her bubble, forcing Alya to lean back a bit. The girl had no concept of personal space, honestly. And the scent she was wearing was pretty strong… was that citrus smell her perfume? Her lotion? It reminded Alya of her favorite scones from the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Alya subconsciously leaned a little closer to Chloe, salivating a bit and fighting the urge to lick her lips. Stubbornly she focused on the maths book in front of her and finally tuned into what being said.

"--And then lastly you change this to x. That should give you the answer."

Shit. She missed it.

"You weren't listening, were you?" asked Chloé but Alya’s eyes never made it to her face.

Instead the view of cleavage caused Alya’s her cheeks to warm. To both her and Chloé’s surprise’s, Alya shot right up.

"I'm going to go get some drinks and coffee! Hey lovebugs, you both getting your usual?"

Both gave a hum of affirmation and Alya turned her attention to the Blonde

"Corruptina,”  Alya smirked, taking satisfaction in how she watched Chloé's eyes sparked with recognition. If Alya was the comic book reporter than Chloé was the hero’s enemy, “What would you like?". 

"A bonbon, vanilla creme and white mocha instead of milk. Lots of honey. Thanks, Lowe, you're a doll." Chloé’s  voice oozed false cordiality as she recited one Vénal's infamous phrases at the end of her request. Regardless, Alya was plenty pleased to have come back from that earlier jab at her journalism while also outing Chloe (at least personally) as a comic book nerd.

Out of habit she took a sip of both reminding Alya that  Marinette had a sweet tooth like no other, always having cookies on her person in at least 3 pockets.

Then she made the mistake of sipping Chloe's drink: the vanilla creme had been laid upon heavy and was mixing with the white mocha giving it an unexpectedly sharp contrast in taste. The honey made it all the more sickly sweet that Alya's tongue felt stung. Sharp and stinging. Amazing how a drink described Chloe so perfectly.


	3. Origin Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya's day was going great. But as fate would have it, that wasn't bound to last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a super fun chapter to right. Hope you like it!

Alya couldn't wipe the grin of her face for one second. She had been on her way to her favorite bookstore to just cozy up and spend the day when she couldn't believe her luck. It wasn't even 10 in the morning and she had just witness another amazing akuma battle. After a year of recording the Lucky Duo's (she had been the one to coin the term really early on and the name had gone viral overnight) adventures, she had gotten use to very mobile and every changing shots. Alya had gotten the hang of super-cutting the best scenes of every fight she was able to observe and always tried to get picture of the famous celebratory fist bump. Though what she had caught with her camera mode was infinitely better and was bound to blow up overnight.

It seemed that Ladynoir (also a coined term on her part) had changed their relationship status at some point:

Ladybug, who had always been viewed as the responsible one, had thrown caution to the wind and instead of touching knuckles went for pressing lips.

Alya had squealed silently to herself and snapped a shot of the embrace before the heroes made themselves scarce. She was skipping as she made her way to carry out the rest of her day. Alya was already forming what her article surrounding the kiss was going to sound like in her head.

She made found her way back towards the bookstore with her legs on autopilot once she could finally place where she was. Her mind wandered away from the future article since she had already figured. Her brain, for some godawful reason, decided to settle on more unpleasant things.

Despite Alya's complete rejection of the idea and continued displeasure, Chloé had now wormed her way into Alya's inner circle. Chloé was still rude and snarky towards everyone and her general attitude hadn't altered at all. What unnerved Alya was this whole other side she saw of Chloé when she was with their group: with Adrien she was freer to laugh and smile, with Marinette they had begun to trade fashion tips as if the last 4 years previous of bullying hadn't happened, hell even Nino had made her a mixtape as means of welcome. As for Alya, well, hardly anything was said between the two girls. Alya didn't know what it was but every time they tried to hold a conversation it ended up leading to one of them exploding. They seemed to constantly push each other’s buttons no matter how the topic started. The only time they did actually get along was during the study sessions as they helped with their weakest classes.

 _'If I see her again it'll be too soon,'_ Alya thought bitterly. Her mood shifted milliseconds later as the bookstore came into view. When she got to the door, her timing was off, and she accidentally knocked into the person that was exitting. Their purchases of several volumes of manga and comic books went flying into the air.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry--Chloé?!" Alya startled surprised, already bending down to start picking up the books. The person dressed in black sweatpants and a black zip up hoodie, honey blonde hair wrapped in a beehive style bun that was visible now that the hood had been knocked back.

"Omg, you really think I look like such a gorgeous person? That's so sweet!" The girl replied in an unnatural falsetto voice and a fake laugh as she began to reach for her stuff. Alya paused what she was doing and shot irked look.

"I'd know those stupid diamond encrusted sunglasses anywhere," Alya stated coolly as she reached for the last item, a manga called Yuri Arashi Academia. Alya felt her hand brush against Chloé's as they both went for the item but thought nothing of it. When they were both standing, Alya tilted her head curiously at Chloé's dusted slightly pinkier than usual. "So about--"

Chloé grabbed one of her wrist (much gentler than the first time, Alya thought with a roll of her eyes) and pulled her away from the bookstore. Once they were further down the block, Alya looked over her shoulder at the shop. She stretched out her free hand uselessly and sighed. So much for her plans.

"This isn't going to become a thing between us is it," Alya chided as she slipped from easily out of Chloé's slack grip when they were further ahead, "You grabbing my wrists and pulling me along to bathrooms and god knows where?"

The auburn haired girl stepped beside the blonde on the sidewalk, rolling out her wrist even more out of habit than anything, expecting an answer. Surprisingly, Chloé didn't utter a word as she fixed her hood now that both her hands were free. Alya thought she saw the blonde's cheeks redden a bit but it might have been the light. They continued on silently until Chloé stopped them at a beautiful open air cafe. They sat themselves at middle table, surrounded by a few elderly couples chatting to each other, business people getting breakfast, and a young mother feeding her baby.

Alya felt Chloé staring at her behind her shades from in front of her. She felt uncomfortable knowing that those piercing eyes were looking at her but she couldn't read whatever emotion was hidden behind the lens. Chloé face was in its resting pout so that was no help in telling Alya what she was thinking. So instead, Alya picked up a menu and started not really reading it.

"Do you go to that bookstore often?" Alya asked.

"As much I can when I'm free." Chloé replied neutrally. There was something too clinical about the response for Alya's taste, almost as if it was practiced.

"And the outfit that makes you look like a celebrity hiding from the paparazzi?" Alya gestured up and down to all of Chloé with her pointer finger. Chloé straightened her back while her fingers stopped tapping against the glass table.

"Excuse you! I am a celebrity! And I would rather not broadcast my private interests to the world, thank you very much." Chloé snapped as Alya flinched at a blocked memory. But at least Chloé's tone sounded more normal there.

Alya felt her lips dry at the mention of her exploits as an akuma. She had attacked her own heroes and embarrassed the blonde girl before all of Paris. Chloé had been laughed at for weeks due to Alya's unknowing hand. It wasn't like Chloé didn't deserve a taste of her own medicine but that didn't stop Alya from feeling a bit guilty. Alya's lips parted to apologize when a waitress with rich dark brown skin and gorgeous dreadlocks stepped up to them.

"You're here rather early, Chlo," The young woman greeted with an pleasant air of familiarity that Alya did a horrible job masking her surprise. Chloé's cheeked dimpled at Alya's fumble. Alya turned her head sideways to avoid looking directly at her.

“I'm surprised too, Eddie. But not early enough to get my usual craving?" Chloé asked, lifting her hands to pull back her hood and taking her shades off when she brought them back down to the table. Alya turned her attention back forward once she saw that Chloé was making direct eye contact with Eddie.

"The way you tip you might as well own this place, my friend," Eddie poked fun who had earned a mouth covering laugh, the twinkling ringing between Alya's ears. "And I take it your friend here wants something to drink since she's looking mighty thirsty."

"Excuse me?" Alya threatened. Though the thought of getting something to drink was heavenly, she didn't lick her lips out of stubbornness. Damn innuendos. Eddie instead laughed her off and disappeared to go take care of their order. A comfortable quiet settled in-between them until Alya's curiosity got the better of her.

"How did you even get into, well, y'know." Alya made a vague hand gesture in Chloé's general direction.

"Well, Lowe, if you know must know my tragic backstory into the depths of nerddom, it started out with Adrien. He was my only real friend until I demanded I go to public school. He grew up watching all of these magical girl anime with his mother and sometimes his father. In an effort to get closer to him, I started reading manga and watching anime. The interest never left me, even though it's been awhile since he and I talked about this kind of thing."

Chloé's answer this time was a warmer and carried a sense of nostalgia to it. Alya's eye twitched at the nickname that hadn't resurfaced in over a month but it made sense that Adrien was the one to pull her in. That didn't explain her interest in comic books and her knowledge of Majestia and the comic books she had been carrying however.

"Rose." Chloé uttered simply as if she had predicted the blogger's next question. Alya raised an eyebrow at her and Chloé rolled her eyes at the unspoken jab to elaborate.

"When I was starting school she was my first friend. The first thing she did was share her comic book with me, so it's something we've bonded over for years now. Every now and then we meet up at the bookstore in this little nook and catch up. Are done 'interviewing' about my secret double life as a geek?"

Another crack about Lady Wifi meant another wince on Alya's part. Chloé paid her no attention for she was looking out in towards the street and watching people pass by. Her chin had found it's way back into her palm amidst the little heart to heart.

“Do Ladybug and Chat Noir fall into the comic book heroes category or magical girl category?" Chloé asked distractedly. Alya blinked at the question and processed what was being asked.

"Does it matter?" Alya soundly countered. She had asked her own questions about the heroes origins (albeit phrased differently) but in the end decided that the basis of their powers wasn't worth pondering over.

Alya watched as Chloé eyes widened, still searching the crowd for someone (or someones), before smirking.

"No, I suppose not." Chloé conceded and before Alya could ask why the heiress cared, Eddie had returned.

"Here you go, Chlo, your usual. And for your friend I got some iced tea."

Alya thankfully took the drink and sipped, humming as her mouth was no longer parched. She then noticed that Chloé had ordered what looked like a piece of simple angel cake. Alya never would have guessed Chloé got something so plain looking at the regular. Then she noticed that Eddie had brought a pair of fork. Alya choked on her tea and started sputtering.

"Are you going to have some or should I just eat this by myself?" Chloé pffted, stifling a laugh. Now Alya would have expected Chloé to throw a fit at such tiny mistake since she had order the dessert for herself, but she supposed that social convention and wanting to out herself outweighed her selfishness.

Alya coughed and decided that yeah she would try the cake. If just to see why Chloé loved it so much.

Her mind instantly that since humans couldn't eat clouds, then this cake was the next thing. Light and fluffy, it all but melted in her mouth upon instant contact. The flavor was buttery with hints of coconut and caramel. What stood out the most was the honey. It was always honey with this girl. Alya closed her eyes as she savored what had to definitely be a slice of heaven.

Then, out of nothing but a complete reaction to the pleasure centers of her brain, a rather loud moan escaped Alya's lips. Her eyes flew opened, seeing Chloé's shocked face with bright full eyes and then looking around at the other customers.

"We'll have whatever it is they're eating," came a comment and Alya's locked her attention immediately on an elderly lesbian couple beside them. Alya's hands went to her mouth, the fork clattering on the table before bouncing onto the ground.

In one swift and silent moment that would have been worthy of Chat Noir, Alya pushed back her chair, gathered her bag, thanked Chloé for the drink, and vanished in thin air without another word.

Alya spent most her time the next week avoiding the blonde girl at all cost.

 


	4. Something Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just gotta talk it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call this one the Alyanette chapter
> 
> also if you haven't seen check out this amazing piece of fanart I received! http://sofiaruelle.tumblr.com/post/140740506305/how-dare-you-make-me-ship-this-you-know-who-you

Alya had been so worried Monday when she walked to school that morning. Marinette had asked her what's wrong, noticing the bags under her eyes from the previous night. She had merely replied that she spent too much time on the Ladyblog last night. It wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the whole truth. As a means of distract and knowing Marinette's love for physical contact, Alya hooked her arm into her best friend's. Marinette grinned at the display and when her boyfriend arrived, offer he do the same.

Now with the light of her life and her boyfriend by her side, Alya took a deep breath as they entered the building. Alya had expected laughter and snickers from that moment on but nobody turned their eyes on her. The lack of ridicule actually made Alya even more nervous than before. Had Chloe not outed her embarrassing moment from yesterday to the masses out of petty revenge from a year ago? Was she waiting for Alya to be present and make a spectacle of her? It's not like Alya didn't have dirt on her either but she wasn't ever planning on being that kind of journalist.

They entered their classroom linked together and Alya's eyes went to Chloé. The girl looked up from her filing and gave the trio a small wave before continuing. Nice enough and definitely didn't give any indication that she was going to embarrass Alya. Alya didn't let down her guard for a second as she took her seat next to Marinette and greeted Nino with a smile. 

Avoiding Chloé was pretty easy actually. The classes they shared didn't involve them interacting expect for changing in the locker room together for gym. It was only lunch time that was the problem. For the entire week, Alya would excuse herself from lunch to go work in the library. On Friday, however, Alya had forgot to pack lunch.

"Hey, Mari, is it okay if I grab something from the bakery? Left my lunch at home and I'm starving." Alya asked her best friend when she ran in their next class. Marinette happily agreed before she had even really finished the sentence. Alya should have questioned why that was weird but ignored it.

Then, after grabbing a cinnamon roll and heading to Marinette's room first, she heard a click of a trapdoor being locked. It was a trap.

"What's going on with you?" Marinette asked her earnestly, crossing her arms and waiting for a response. In an effort to maybe wait out her best friend, Alya started eating her cinnamon roll super slowly. Too bad for her, Marinette had endless reserves of patience and soon enough Alya's last line before interrogation had vanished into her stomach. 

"What are you talking about, girl?" Alya deflected and that cute freckled face scrunched up. 

"You've been acting antsy all week as if you're expecting an akuma or something to come and bust you up. Also it's not like it's not obvious you're trying really hard to avoid Chloé. I wasn't going to say anything but she finally brought up today at lunch. She looked kind of upset. Did she do something?"   

Alya took a seat on Marinette's pink bench, looking skeptical. "Are you seriously trying to make a case on Chloé's behalf?"

Marinette sat beside her and leaned her head on Alya's shoulder. "I'm just seeing different sides of her and realizing she isn't all bad." 

"Agreste is really rubbing off on you."

"He's also rubbing off in me--" 

"Marinette!" 

Marinette stuck her tongue out as Alya pushed her away slightly. Then the look of playfulness shifted back to a serious one and Alya sighed. 

"I ran into her last weekend and something pretty embarrassing happened. I bolted as soon as it went down and just waiting for Chloé spill what happened to everyone." 

"Why didn't you just talk to her about it?" 

Alya couldn't help but look like Marinette had sprouted two heads. Marinette gave her a look that read 'It's the right thing to do.' 

"I don't understand why you think it's so easy to do?" Alya groaned as she flopped onto her side to lie on the bench, "You couldn't even speak to your now boyfriend without imploding." 

Marinette chuckled as she laid as well and Alya turned so that way she could face her. 

"This and that are two different things, Alya,"

"I'd rather run away to America than talk to Chloé about what happened. You can come and we can get married in New York. I was thinking Brooklyn? I'm sure Adrien won't mind." 

"Only after I've had my wedding with Adrien and you've made it big as a journalist. That way I can brag about my New Yorker wife when I'm here and my Parisian husband when I'm there," Marinette laughed again before pressing her head against Alya's head and looking into her head, "You are still coming to the study session tomorrow right? We've gotta big test on monday in history." 

"Yeah I'll show! But only because you sound so desperate. Now quit it with the puppy eyes!" Alya conceded after a moment of consideration and pulled Marinette into a hug. 

The next morning Alya kept her promise and showed up at their usual place. Chloé could be found sitting in Alya's chair reading. She had given up plans to reclaim it and was actually grateful she had: the seat had Chloé's back towards the passing window. That way Alya wouldn't have to deal with a direct contact.   

Alya figured the best way to go about this was to at least get a peace offering first. Checking her phone for how much money she had, she headed in and got some coffee, ordering Chloé's first. She backtracked and worked her way to stand out of the blonde's line of sight.

"I think they're more magical girls," Alya coughed out in after clearing her throat.

Chloé looked up from the book she was reading, blinking and leaning her head up towards Alya. Her icy blue eyes flashed as she smiled, wordlessly reaching out and taking the drink she was offered. Taking a precautionary sip, she rose from the seat and beckoned Alya towards their couch with a finger. Alya rolled her eyes at being lead around again but sat down beside her since Adrien and Marinette were likely to not show up for another hour.

"Let's say they aren't though. Why do you think so?" Chloé argued. 

"Look at the evidence! Ladybug can summon just about anything.  Chat Noir can destroy anything he touches. After every single attack, Ladybug magical cleans all and any damage done to the area. What else could it be besides magic?" 

"It all comes down to tech." Chloé stated so promptly and seriously that Alya couldn't laugh. 

"Okay explain that, please." Alya was skeptically as she shook her head. There was no way she--  

"They are apart of a secret government organization that was working on physical enhancing nano-tech. Enough bots were grafted fully onto their bodies after one of the earliest test went rogue, Hawkmoth, and stole enough of the prototypes that he could create his own soldiers but it's severely limited in it's use. He doesn't fight Ladybug and Chat Noir face to face because their version of the tech are superior." 

Chloé had paused and Alya realized it was to make sure she  was following where she was going with.  Alya was confused though because this was sounding familiar. 

"You're QueenBeetch01," Recognition dawned on Alya's face at that moment. While it wasn't a question exactly, Chloé's answer was a sip of her drink and a nod of the head, "You were one of the first people to answer my poll about their origins and then explain why. I thought you didn't read the Ladyblog?"

"You assumed I didn't just because I gave you nickname that makes your personality." Chloé retorted, "Just like you assumed I would tell everyone about your embarrassing incident last weekend. You did on dirt on me as well and I’m not a dumb blonde." 

Alya's gaping mouth closed her mouth shut.  _ 'She’s got me there.'   _

"It sounds like you have that origin more thought out than what you typed?" Alya redirected.

"Only so many things can be said with a character limit and a tiny box." Chloé crossed her legs and brushed a loose hair out of her eyes, "But yeah you could say that."  

Alya rested her knee on the sofa cushion to get more comfortable, pulling out a pencil and a notebook from her backpack as she got readjusted.

"Alright so what about their weapons and the cleansing?" 

Chloé beamed and raised her hands that had been resting demurely on her kneecap.

"It's all the same tech," She started. 

Marinette was stunned at the sight from outside cafe, Adrien was just as speechless, as they watched the two talk excitedly about something. They had never seen them so close and agreeable. 

"You think we should cancel, My Lady?" Adrien asked earnestly. Marinette looked up at her sweet boyfriend and then back at the scene. She wasn't sure when (if ever) those two would every have moment like this again. Marinette tilted her head. She could always study extra hard and meet up with Alya later. 

"Yeah, let's leave them alone. Some good might be coming from this!" 

Adrien nodded, glancing at how happy and excited his childhood friend looked, and smiled. His Lady was right, something good was happening.


	5. Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya recalls what it was like to be an akuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never had a sleepover before I would totally sleep with my friends platonically

Warm sun pressed softly against Alya's face, rousing her from sleep. Her vision blurry and her surroundings much pinkier than usual, Alya reached her arm out and found her glasses on the wooden banner. Her mind waking up with her new found sight, she suddenly remembered that she had spent the night at Marinette's. Marinette was cutely snoring beside her, arms wrapped around Alya's waist. Alya smiled for her best friend had insisted as it had already became 8 pm when they started and they still had a lot of studying to do. Gently unwrapping the slender but toned arms (she really had to ask one day about Mari's exercise routine), Alya made her way down the ladder and stretched.

She checked herself in the mirror at the bottom of the bed. Her hair was a wild mess, a serious case of bedhead that she hadn't experienced before hand. Maybe that's what happened when you shared a bed with someone? Alya's hand went to her chest and she clutched at the symbol that was etched on a black tank top: a violet Wifi symbol. Alya turned her hips inward a bit to glance at her booty shorts that held the tank's inverted color.  

Alya only recalled vague things about the incident--the same she had found was for every akuma victim--but the symbol was always etched into her mind. She hadn't touched her phone for five days before the next akuma attack happened.Two weeks after her transformation, though, Marinette bounded up to her with an excited look on her face. Instead of dragging Alya to the classroom to wait for her then crush, they had went to the bathroom. There Marinette presented the gift, tailor made with Alya in mind.

"You've been kind of down lately so I thought that maybe you'd like this? Someone was able to get some pretty good shots of Lady Wifi outfit and well why wouldn't you want a a reminder of fighting Paris's heroes?"

Alya was so grateful but she couldn't help but laugh since it was a little ridiculous.

"Is this why you've been checking me out in the locker room lately?" Alya had joked with a foxy grin and in true Marinette fashion that was normally reserved for Adrien, her best friend was sputtering and blushing.

The gift had helped immensely, for the nightmares stopped after she started wearing it, Alya sleeping easier than she had in awhile. Though she probably should ask for some adjustments to both pieces. She had grown a bit since they were made. And she did love them wearing them as often as possible, but Marinette was right. It served as a reminder of what happened.  

She had never told Marinette what it was like or at least what she remembered: the rage and anger pumping through her veins, the echo of Hawkmoth's voice that still lingered to this day, the way her own voice had sounded separated from herself. It was like when she had turned again during the Puppeteer incident but that had been much more muted than a direct possession.

Alya was about to ask herself why she was lingering on these feelings and thoughts but she knew the answer.

Chloé.

Their chat about Ladybug and Chat Noir had went well into the evening after Marinette and Adrien had cancelled. Alya had checked Marinette's text saying that Adrien had whisked her way to the movie theater.  If anybody asked, she would deying actually not minding but had been kind of happy. Chloé had caught her unawares with her passion for the heroes. It had been engrossing and Alya even dared to say that she had a lot of fun. Chloé had such a different introspection about the duo (from being saved by them often) from aspects of their relationships to little quirks she had noticed up close. They had spent well over an hour just discussion the designs, Chloé talking extensively about how she'd redesign Ladybug's costume if she had the chance.  

"Do you have a crush on Ladybug?" Alya had noted the blonde's focus on the spotted hero. Chloe gave a nervous laugh and then crossed-uncrossed her legs.

"Doesn't everybody?"

Alya angled her head a bit to give a knowing look at Chloé over her glasses. Then she shrugged because Chloé wasn't exactly wrong. She had heard even Adrien was a super big fan of Ladybug.

"Do you remember what it's like?" Chloé redirected, looking into her lap her hands wrapped in her dress. Alya picked up how she wouldn't say the word. For all of Chloé not shying away from touchy subjects or mince words, she wouldn't--or maybe she couldn't--say the word akuma. While Alya's had been more about her own need to satisfy her curiosity and that lead to a lot of spectacle on her part, she couldn't imagine what Chloé's had been like. Hers had been one of the stronger akuma to this date, being able to take on Chat Noir and go toe to toe with Ladybug.

"I do." Alya admitted and Chlé looked up at her with expectant eyes, "It's all more lingering memories, bits and pieces where some are murky while others stand out in HD clarity."

Chloé nodded silently, lifting a finger to wipe away what she said were allergies. Hers had been rough, she disclosed. She remembered the fury and the pain she felt just suddenly wrap around her like a cocoon but after it broke merely seconds later how powerful and important she felt. That should take on the world and win with her own strength not money or manipulation. She remembered every detail it, which was surprising because most of the victims Alya had tracked down and talked too couldn't remember a thing. Alya had been on her own with her memory was mostly fuzzy despite some thing.  

"That had been super fun actually." Chloé remarked about her fight with Chat Noir with a fond laugh, "The guy's a super dork tho with all the puns but really strong and fast! I'm surprised I was actually beat him. And then Ladybug reappeared after Chat got free and we were at a stand still. Then I pulled a weapon out of Queendom Souls and--"

Chloé had stopped and choked back a sob, Alya seeing that the the thought of having tried to attack someone she loved and admired making her emotional. Alya acted on instinct, throwing her arms around Chloé's neck into a hug.

"I'm sorry." She said to and for Chloé.

Alya's phone rang at that moment, pulling her from her flashback. Alya went to Marinette's desk and swiped at the screen. It was Chloé, her text in all caps screaming "CHECK THE NEWS NOW" with exclamation points.

Alya went to her closest tabloid app, her eyes widening her in shock at the pictures. It  was a collection of her and Chloé, both at the open air cafe from a week ago and most recently at their study spot. The images even came with a tagline underneath:

_Chloé Bourgeois’s new belle? Looks like the mayor's daughter has a secret!_


	6. Tailor Made Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé has a very easy fix for their problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes even more build up

"Alya! Are you alright?"

Alya heard Marinette give a startled and then thump as if her clumsy friend had forgotten the ladder all together. Alya twirled around to face her, hiding her phone behind her back.

"Yeah, girl, why would you ask?"

Marinette's face twisted in confusion, bunching up the freckles on her around her nose.

"Because you were literally just screaming a second ago?"

Had she really? Alya didn't even hear a sound left her mouth.

"Mari, you must have had one heck of a dream." Alya laughed awkwardly and Marinette pouted before holding out her hand.

"Give me your phone."

"Marinette, we talked about this. I'm not supposed to enable your--" Her words fell on deaf ears as Marinette had already slipped her arms around Alya and grabbed her phone.

"Just let me see!" Marinette took a moment and rubbed some sleep from her eye, before what she saw came into focus looking up at Alya, "Oh. Oh my god! This is great!"

"What are you talking about this is horrible! Wait, why do you think this is a good thing?"

"I'mgonnagotakeashowerbrb!" Marinette squeaked as she throw Alya's phone across the room to distract her friend. She evaded the question and grabbed her outfit for this Sunday.

"I'm not afraid to go in after you!" Alya cried after her while making sure her device wasn't broken. What the heck was Marinette even up to? Shaking her head at her friend's strangeness, she send a text to Chloé.

[so what do you want to do? it's all just rumors and they can't prove anything]

Chloe's reply was immediate as if she were waiting to hear back.

**[it doesn't matter if it's true or not. I have a reputation to uphold and an image to up keep]**

Alya's eyebrow twitched. She was making it sound like the accusation of liking girls was the end of the world.

[and how exactly does me being assumed your lover ruin either of those???]

That'll show--

**[It's not that I care about I don't actually mind]**

wait what?

**[but I don't know how my father will react when he hears about this???]**

Alya wasn't sure what shocked her more: that Chloé had possibly outed herself as a woman who loved women or that Chloé liked spending time with her. Her phone vibrated and pulled her from her mini-stupor.

**[listen there's this event going on tonight for Ladybug and Chat Nor. Every guest must have a date when they attend and I can't ask Adrien to cover for me because he's taking Marinette out on a date. So why don't we go together and I'll clear it all up for the public?]**

That sounded ridiculous--actually no it didn't sound like a bad plan. She could be spend an evening around celebrities and witness the other side of life. She already knew that the food would be worth it, especially if her mother was overseeing the meal. Before she could reply, Marinette returned fully dressed for the day. 15 minutes when by fast when your stunned.

"Why do you look like you just saw an akuma?" Marinette joked as she closed the hatch behind with her foot as she brushed her hair.

"Chloé just asked me to one of her fancy events. Said she needed a date and wanted to clear up the rumor going around." Alya had expected Marinette to go bug eyed but instead she was looked kind of annoyed but unsurprised.

"She was supposed to ask you about the party on Monday!" Marinette blew a puff of air as she did up her pigtails, "Not that you helped by avoiding her the while weekend."

"You knew about this? And you gotta explain why you like the idea of everyone thinking?" Alya interrogated, more than annoyed by how not bothered her best friend. Then it clicked that, yes, in fact she had seen Marinette and Adrien on yesterday morning, "You set me up! You're trying to wingwoman your wingwoman!"

Marinette held up her hands and took a step back.

"No, that is not what I was doing! I just figured you might want to bond someone. You have to admit you haven't been the friendliest in welcoming her. I thought it might do you some good to spend some time with her? And for the record Chloé was going to ask you because she views you as a friend! Also her father was planning to set her up with some guy she's never met to further his career. She told us that like two weeks ago?!"

Alya looked at her as if this was all new information. She had developed a habit of tuning Chloé out every time she opened her mouth before their last two private encounters. Even though she could admit that Chloé didn't deserve such a fate. That entire situation was extremely messed up though and Alya couldn't help but cringe at the fact that it was happening to someone she knew.

"Alright fine, I'll go," Alya sighed and shot a reply to Chloé, "But I've got nothing to wear and we don't have the time to--why do you have that look on your face."

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Marinette replied innocently enough, but Alya recognized her friend's scheming face.

"Marinette, what did you do?"

Marinette's phone rang cutting off a response from her, the wicked grin not leaving her face as she answered.

"Adrien, hi! What's up? Chloé wants both of us at her place to get ready for this evening? And you'll be here soon to pick us up in half and hour? Yeah that's fine, babe, plenty of time for Alya to take a shower and she can try on the gear at Chloé's. Okay, see you soon. Yeah I know, I love you more." Marinette hung up the phone, positively radiant even from such a short conversation with Adrien. Alya couldn't help but smirk at the glazed look in her eye.

"Listen I love you both, truly I do, but I will never get how exactly you two fell so quickly in love. It's pretty miraculous really."

"If only you knew," Marinette giggled as she pushed her friend towards the chute, "Now you go show while I get your outfits."

"Girl, when did you even have time to make them? And you made more than one?" Alya called up to her. Marinette threw Alya's normal clothes (freshly washed from last night) at her.

"Firstly I made time because they are for you. Second, Chloé practically commissioned me a month ago for the suit piece even though this is the first time I made one." Shouted as Alya turned the corner.

Alya's mind was focused on two things as she turned on the water. One was the fact that Marinette had made a suit, something she had always wanted to try wearing. Her heart was racing from excitement the thought that it was tailored for her. The second was that Chloé had insisted on it being made which caused her heart to beat but for a different reason Alya couldn't--or wouldn't--identify.


	7. To Have A Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes work to look like a princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who reads, kudos, and comments on this story. It means a lot to me.

Draped in their arms as the climbed the stairs were black carry bags. Marinette had wanted to carry both by herself but both of those outfits were for Alya and the girl wasn't have her best friend do any more work on her behalf.  When they both came down to the bakery side rather than the front door, the found Adrien chatting away with Sabine in Chinese. They saw him look at them from the corner of his eye and blush which caused Sabine to turn around. The woman gave a giggle at the sight of her daughter before kissing the boy on the cheek and standing on her tippy toes to ruffle his hair.

"Oh my god what did my mom say?" Marinette had gotten better with Adrien's tutlegage and her mother's help (Sabine had been crying when Marinette said she wanted to learn) but couldn't pick up everything especially when they spoke fast. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and gave a small laugh.

"Nothing! Don't worry about it! Are you ready to head over to Chloé's?" He answered hurriedly. Alya watched as Marinette gave him a look she hadn't seen before, something between teasing and flirty before booping him on the nose. His cheeks ran redder as he gave a nervous laugh while holding the door for them.

They all piled into the car, greeting Gorilla who grunted in response but had a smile on his face. Adrien had explained ages ago that the man was happy to escort his friends anywhere and thankful that Adrien had such a good group to hang out with.

"Le Grande Paris's main entrance is blocked off by reporters from all over. The lobby is mostly clear except for Mrs. Chamack. And we can't go through the kitchen because we don't know if any of the paparazzi recognized you and wait by your mom." Adrien went over as he sat on the right of Marinette.

"So then how are we getting into the hotel, Adrien?" Alya asked as they pulled off, taking Marinette's left. Adrien shot a glance at Marinette as if telephoning to her thoughts and she seem to understand when she nodded.

"I have a favor I can call in."

Alya had no idea what that meant as they pulled up two blocks away from the hotel. Marinette ran off after handing Adrien one of the items of clothing, saying that she'd meet them at the hotel.

"Where is she going?" Alya asked confused but Adrien gave her a Cheshire grin.

The wind ran through her red hair, rapidly blowing every which way. For five minutes later, Alya was screaming with delight as she clung to her favorite hero, arms wrapped around her neck as Ladybug carried her through the air. Even though it had only lasted a few minutes she had been granted a view of Paris that very few got to witness. It was amazing to see what Ladybug and Chat Noir's point of view looked like. Her mind was still processing that the fact that one of Paris's saviors owed a favor to her best friend as they touched down onto Chloé's balcony.

"Ladybug!" came a happy shriek and suddenly the hero was bowled over by a blur of yellow. Alya blinked and looked behind her to see the blonde girl straddling Ladybug without a care in the world. "I haven't seen you in forever! (You haven't saved me in a while...) Did you need my expert help of Paris to save the day? A secret hide out from Hawkmoth?"

"Hi Chloé. Yes it has been a while. Not necessary. And how would this place be a secret when everyone knows about it?" Chloé paused to give that last question some thought earning an eye roll from Ladybug, "Now can you get off of me and take Alya inside before one of those paparazzi's with a sniper camera sees me?"

Alya watched as Chloé got up off of the hero somewhat reluctantly and helped her up.

"Right so, I'll go call Marinette and tell her that Alya is with you. Her boyfriend should be on his way up with the outfits."

Chloé nodded and gave Ladybug one last quick hug.

"Thank you," Chloé graced almost two quiet for either of the two girl present to hear.

Ladybug didn't say anything but hugged back before turning away, throwing her yoyo, and zipping away. Alya and Chloé stood there watching with awed looked on their faces until Chloé let out a very loud and loving sigh.

"You've really got it bad, Bourgeois." Alya chuckled as if she didn't have a crush on the hero. 

Chloé glared at her but didn't refute the claim, cocking a hand on her hip as she walked towards her room. Alya watched the square of her back as the distance between them grew.

"You coming?" Chloé called out to her as she slid back the glass door.

"What's your hurry?" Alya challenged as she followed behind and slipped beyond the barrier.

It occurred to her then despite all the invitations to visit now that they were something of friends, Alya had not bothered to accept and thus this was her first time in the space. What she found was the whole space was set up different from what she had imagined. Instead of what should have been Chloé's room, Alya found herself in a cross between a between parlor and fashion store. People were stationed at every different stations and waiting to be of service. This shouldn't have been a surprise but still what Chloé affluence between her father's status as a political figure and a hotelier could accomplish was still astounding.

"We've got a lot of work to do. It already takes a lot of time to look as good as I do but for events like today Daddy wants me looking like the princess I truly am. And I expect my date to match that look even if it's only for a night. I'm going to call it the Cinderella effect?" Chloé surmised with a wave of her hands, fingers parted wide. She took a seat at the hair stylish's chair before point towards another area that Alya should go to.

"It's good to know that you've learned some humility in the the last few months," Alya commented as she went for Chloé's door. Adrien entered carrying the the two black cases with a completely unfazed look by the scene around him since he had probably seen it all before.   
  
"Welcome to the Cirque Du Bourgeois, open to private customers every time there's an ball to be had or an event to appear for." He joked lightly as he handed the two outfits to one of the people. Alya looked around him to watch them take the outifts to what looked like a changing room.

"She really has no restraint does she?" Marinette chimed entered the room right behind Adrien. Alya was grateful that Marinette had used her favor for her sake but words weren't really enough. So she pulled her friend into a hug on sight and squeezed her tight. Marinette petted her hair as she hugged her back, "Come on, let's go get our nails done. I heard the nail designer is the best in all of France."

After getting both her feet and nails done, with Adrien settling on Ladybug red and Marinette choosing Chat green, that's when the real trial started. Alya got her hair curled into cute ringlets. Her ears were graced with some of the most gorgeous earrings she had ever held.

While it took for every to make herself prim and proper for that evening, it wasn't all that bad. Alya was finally feeling like she could reconnect with her friends again, as they all joked and caught with each other. It was there that Alya also learned three things about Chloé:

1) She shared Adrien's sense of humor and snorted if she laughed too hard.

2) Her hair was naturally curly and normally the blonde would spend the time straighten her hair but she had looked up fancy Victorian styles that required the curl.

3) Chloé looked absolutely gorgeous in blue.

The gown was a royal blue that seemed like it had been made from the night sky. The material glittered and sparked like stars. It went down Chloé's long legs all the way toher ankles, swishing around them every time she made a moment. Her neckline was cut into a V dip where a silver necklace with a brilliant star shaped sapphire pendant was placed. Alya's eyes couldn't leave the view as the lighting from the streets as sun dipped seemed to give Chloé an almost otherworldly glow.

"Wow...you look amazing..." Alya breathed before she even knew what she was saying. Luckily for her, Marinette and Adrien had left for their date two hours ago. Chloé had dismissed of her assistance team 30 minutes ago after finally being satisfied her look. So they were alone just the two of them before they were to get into the limo.

"I didn't realize I was the love interest in a 90s American Teenage Romance," Chloé teased with her bell chime laugh following suit. Alya looked turned away from her and moved towards the balcony doors (it took a bit because she wasn't used to the black heels). She had chosen the dress, a gorgeous sunburst orange that brought out her eyes. She crossed out her arms over her chest, covering the small view of cleavage that Marinette had supplied her with as she looked out over the city. What the heck was she doing here? What the heck was she about to go do with a girl she despised?

"You look good two you know," Chloé hummed from behind her causing to Alya flinch at not having heard her move. "Though I do wish you had worn the suit. Black with orange pinstripes? You looked practically princely. Besides I can imagine how bothered my father would be and it would have been worth it."

"Maybe I can wear it on our next outing?" Alya joked rhetorically.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Lowe, you'll only break a girl's heart."

"You have a heart?"

"Three sizes too small and locked away in an ice chest," At that painful reply Alya turned to face the girl who was directly behind her, ready to counter that statement and apologize. Chloé had other plans as she closed the small distance. There faces were almost nose to nose when the blonde snaked her hands around Alya's neck. Chloé stepped away soon enough and Alya brought a hand to her neck. A golden necklace of her own with a gorgeous ruby pendant in the shape of a heart. "That necklace and the one I'm wearing are part of a pair that have been passed down for generations. Family lore says they should never be separate from each other. Some hogwash about destiny and fate. I just think they are pretty personally."   
  
Chloé's heels clicked on purpose this time as she headed to the bathroom for one last glance and left Alya to twiddle with the pendant that rested just above her breasts.


	8. Among The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chloé is prepared and Alya mades an on the spot decision.

Neither Chloé nor Marinette told her just how big this event was. She was expecting something small with a few important people and a small venue. Alya hadn't been put off by the long white limo since that's what Chloé rode to school in almost every day. So it was a shock when the driver opened the door and she had exited onto a a red carpet full of reporters and fans on the sidelines. She wasn't just among politicians but famous actors and singers, like Jagged Stone for instance. It was a lot to take in all at once that she was grateful when Chloé looped their arms together.

Not even two steps away from car and they were approached by a reporter in a suit. Alya recognized him from that one fashion news channel that Marinette was always watching.

"Miss Bourgeois! You look great tonight! Who are you wearing?"

"My dear friend Marinette Dupain Cheng made my dress," Chloé answered, Alya practically taste the pride as it left her lift, "She's an up and coming fashion designer and talented enough to get Gabriel Agreste praise."

"As for..?" He dropped off not sure how to continue. Chloé on the other hand was prepared to answer.

"My date tonight is also wearing an original design by Marinette. You should recognize her? She's none other than the creator of the number source for all things Ladybug and Chat Noir, Alya Césaire. So why not accompany the face of the Ladyblog to event that's honoring France's heroes?"

Without letting him utter another word, Chloé flashed him beautific smile and Alya an apologetic one before bidding him goodbye. They journeyed down the ladybug red carpet and spoke to every reporter who approached to them. Alya was definitely seeing Chloé in a different light, as the normally harsh and snippy blonde was delicate and gentle in her responses. She had also expected that Chloé would hog every interview but always made sure Alya got a word in unless it was about their relationship to which Chloé immediately redirected the question or gave vague enough answer to deter them.

When all the interviews finally came to an end and they had entered the venue space, Alya let go of a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. Chloé unhooked her arm and stepped aside as Alya shook out her nerves.

"Is it always like that?" Alya asked with bright eyes as she looked over her shoulder, as if expecting another reporter to jump out at them.

"No. Sometimes it's much worse." Chloé replied as she looked over the crowd. Alya followed her gaze to spot her father speaking another man. A young man had his back to both of them but Alya knew that was who Chloé's father had arranged to be with. They watched Mayor Bourgeois as he parted from the duo and headed toward the stage.

A waiter came around the two girls with sparkling cider the moment he was on stage. Chloé grabbed two glasses, thanked the man, and then downed them both. The lights dimmed just then and Alya step in besides Chloé. She felt her hand brush against the blonde's and thought for a moment that she was reaching out. Instead she crossed her arms as she glared at her father.

"My esteemed guests! Tonight, we have all come together to celebrate Paris's heroes. For some time now they have protected our fair city, no, all of France with their acts of bravery and courage! As soon as a villain appears they are on the scene ready to deal with the threat!" Mr. Bourgeois paused at the round of applause that broke out from around the room and gave a politician smile, "Not only do they conquer all that is before them, they also take the time to look after those they defend. I've witnessed it myself when they both take the time to comfort Hawkmoth's victims or check on the civilians around them after a fight. Many people within Paris, including my daughter, have said they've seen the duo roaming the rooftops to make sure we are safe throughout the night."

He lifted his arms away from the podium he was standing from, adjusting his tie before he stretched out arms.

"Now without further ado I give you, Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Everyone looked up through the glass roof to see the two heroes looking down above them. Ladybug was standing in her fists on her hips and legs apart while Chat was squatting gave the crowd a small wave. A much louder sound of applause erupted from the room, Alya and Chloé joining in this time.

"Do you think they'll do a superhero landing?" Alya whispered and Chloé rolled her eyes. The heroes found the hatch on the roof (Alya would later found out that it had just been installed a few days earlier). Chat gave a gentlemanly bow as he let Ladybug first, earning a bout of laughter from everyone in the room. What caught Alya's attention was when she saw Ladybug lifted his chin with a finger and then offer a hand. He took her up on the offer and pulled her close. Alya thought she caught a glimpe of a smile before everyone gasped. Chat was now carrying her bridal style as they jumped through the hatch.

"Chaton!" She hissed at him him as they landed, loud enough for her voice to reverberate throughout the room.

"I'm sorry, my lady," He didn't sound sincere at all, his lilt teasing as he spoke into the silence. He set her down and she brushed imaginary dust off of her suit. Ladybug then realized all eyes were on the two of them and she gave small wave.

"Thank you for holding this event for us! We are truly honored to be in your presence." She before bowing towards the crowd with Chat doing the same. Once they were upright again he flung up the hand that was holding hers and smiled.

"Now I'd like to get this party started and introduce our entertainment: DJ Bubble Blast!"

Alya's eyes widened as the classical music that had been flooding the room up until the speech suddenly evaporated into a familiar dance beat. Nino's set up rose from a secret stage door behind the Lucky Duo and Alya couldn't help but smile at her best friend's appearance.

Then, out of curiosity, she started scanning the crowd for who should possible came with? Everyone who was attending had to have a date but who had Nino brought from school? Then Alya eyes caught on to a familiar flash of red hair. Nathanaël could be found watching Nino with a fond smile. Well that explained where he had been disappearing too.

Alya's attention was snapped back to Chloé when she felt the area around her chill. Chloé was tense, fists hidden in the pockets that Marinette had put in. Alya's watched as her father approach them both of them with a too handsome to be real boy at his side.

"This, Richard is my darling daughter whom I hope you'd enjoy your time with," He smile was fake but his eyes were pointed at Chloé, "This is the young woman that you might have seen her accompanied with. Merely just a friend--a famous one at that she's the creator of the Ladyblog, I'm sure you've seen the site! I can assure you my daughter is not a lesbian."

Oh there was something in the way that Mayor Bourgeios said the word lesbian--like it was a disease to be cured, a poison that had an antidote--that really burned Alya. She was not something to fixed. But what pissed her off more was how hurt and broken Chloé looked, with how her father seemed to ignore all of the signs of that pain fueling her rage even further. Somehow, in that moment of anger, Alya caught Ladybug's eyes as she was chatting away with Jagged Stone, her hands moving rapidly as she spoke. Her eyes then caught a sign she recognized:

_Breathe._

Alya's body reacted instantly at the sight of it. She felt infinitely more relaxed and focused, realizing that she was probably on the verge of causing an akuma. Now what could she do to redirect these emotions?

After a second of deliberation before Chloé could greet either male, and with as much conviction and spite she could muster, Alya reached for Chloé's hand. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Chloé's widening out of fear and confusion but the way she squeezed her hand told Alya the contact was much appreciated. What happened next just came to Alya naturally.

"Your daughter may not be a lesbian but her girlfriend certainly is."


	9. When It Rains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every action has a consequence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit a bit of a block. kind of tapped myself out last week. sorry about this.

It was Alya this time who pulled Chloe away. The look of shock that was stuck on the blonde's face was shared with her father while a surprised young man who had been dismissed. Alya glanced back just as they made it to the door before the hallway and the look of rage on the Mayor's face was akuma worthy. She was thankful the Lucky Duo was there just in case....but still she could feel goosebumps form on her arms she as pushed the exit with one arm and tugged Chloe through with the other.

Now alone, Alya stepped away from her date. Despite the rain she could hear just starting outside, the silence in the hallway was deafening. It wasn't helping that Chloé's face seemed to be stuck in a look of fear. The wide eyed look on Chloé's face caused Alya nervously started to fiddle with the pendant on her necklace. What even had she been thinking doing that?

"You even know what you've done?" Chloé hissed, her eyes wild. It was amazing how such a quiet voice filled the empty space at full volume. "You've ruined everything!"

The usual bravado and haughtiness that Alya had come to expect from the blonde was nowhere to be found. Instead Alya watched the young woman begun to pace back and forth with her hands resting on the back of her neck. When Chloe went for her phone, Alya's hands fell to her side and clutched into fists.

"Look you were the one who asked me to be here--"

"To clear this all up and dispel the rumors! Not make the situation even worse and that much harder to fix!" Chloe clarified, spinning on her heel and point a finger in Alya's face. Alya smacked the finger away and narrowed her eyes as she closed the space between them

"If he truly loved you he wouldn't care--"

Chloé's cackle was so low and so wicked that Alya flinched.

"Don't talk about what you don't understand."  
  
The look that crossed Chloé's face when she spoke was full of pain and hurt. Then it shifted into something hautingly neutral as she looked at her cell again.

"Adrien's driver is outside waiting." Chloe told to her coldly. Leave, she was saying, and I'll deal with your mistake on my own. Fine if that's how she wanted to be screw her.

Even though she wasn't accustomed to heels, Alya bolted for the main exit at that moment. The rain was coming down harder now but Alya was too furious to realize she was getting soaked.  
  
Everything after that had been a blur. She hadn't gotten much sleep that night, instead trading shuteye for staring at her ceiling. She still wasn't even sure if last night had even happened and yet she couldn't stop replaying in her head.

The only proof of what had occurred twirled between her fingers and rubbing against the golden cased ruby.

With a sigh she rose out of her bed and slipped the necklace into bag for safe keeping. She was sure that Chloe would pull her aside and ask for it back in secret. It was a family heirloom after all. Alya pulled her hair into a pony tail for her hair was getting way too longer. She was musing all the different ways she could get Juleka to cut it when she heard a knock on the front door.

"Yo is anyone going to get that?" She bellowed and waited to hear the patter of tiny feet from one of her sisters. When nothing came she sighed and looked down at her Lady Wifi sleepwear Marinette had dropped of yesterday before her date. Well, it wasn't so bad.

The knocking came again, this time a lot louder. This was not something she need this morning.

"Alright I'm coming hold on," Alya grumbled as she exited her abode and cut through the living room where two of her sisters were already up on the couch eating breakfast. "Why didn't either of you answer the door?"

"Mama said not to open it for strangers," One of them said, looking at her older sister earnestly.

"And the lady outside looks pretty strange," The other both continued, eyes never leaving the screen.

Alya opened the door.

"Good morning, darling! Ready for school?" Chloé chimed with a winning smile.

Alya slammed the door closed.

"How rude! And after I came all this way to pick you up!" She heard Chloé cry from the other side and her voice confirmed that Alya was in fact still awake.

"What. are. you. doing?!" Alya gritted through her teeth as she swung the door open before stepping out onto the welcoming mat.

"Didn't you hear me I've come to pick you and take you to school! Isn't that what girlfriends do? I see Juleka escorting Rose all the time."

The fact that Chloé had said those words with such an confused but truthful face cause laughter to bubble from Alya's throat.

"Okay seriously what are you doing here? I thought after I 'ruined everything' last night you'd want nothing to with me."

Chloé winced which lead to Alya raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"About last night I wanted to apologize--"

" _The Chloé Bourgeois_? Telling me of all people they are sorry? Can I get this in print?"

When Chloé didn't snap back, Alya closed her mouth and dropped the smirked that had formed. Holy shit was she seriously attempting to make an apology?

"I-I was afraid and scared last night. I haven't come out to my father yet because I know what kind of views he holds against people like us. So I took out my frustrations on you when you were willing to stand up for me even though you hate me."

"Chloé, I don't hate you. You're just aggravating and horrible most of the time. "

Chloé rolled her eyes but didn't deny it.

"Okay so why are you really here though? What's up with the 'Darling' line and offering to take me to school."

Chloé looked away from her and into the distance as if she was figuring out what to say. Alya waited for her to find her words

"Shortly after you left I went to go to try and smooth things over with my father. While were gone it seemed that Ladybug had a few more words to offer the evening. Apparently she had heard everything about the exchange with my father..."

Now it was Chloé who waited as she watched the horror etch onto her face.

"You can't possibly mean what I think your saying."

"She made a small speech about the importance of love and how it transcends concepts like gender. She said that she was happy that I was in a relationship with one of most gorgeous people in all of Paris."

"Ladybug said I was gorgeous?"

"Also as it turns out that my suitor's father was impressed by me even though I wasn't available to be with his son. That I was "brave" and "courageous" to openly have a girlfriend given my social status. Then he said something about how my father was sure to win the higher ticket he was eyeing if he was able to win the LGBT vote. You should have seen his eyes." Chloé rambled before looking back to see a glazed over Alya.

"Are you sure Ladybug said I was gorgeous? Like verbatim?"

Chloé placed a hand on her hip and sucked her teeth.

"Did you just miss the bit about how we're definitely in a relationship?"

"Girl, please that's easy. Don't you watch tv?" Alya replied with a laugh, "Let me go get dressed and we'll talk about how to fake it on the way to school."


	10. Hello My Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First rule of Faking It: Establish Petnames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a pov change since it takes two to fall in love horribly and never notice it.

Chloé entered the townhouse that was just as big as her room. It was...what's the word people use? Quaint? Hmm that seemed right. Chloé glanced around, her eyes immediately going to the fridge where prized crayon drawings were displayed against the metal. The colors of the kitchenette---brown, orange, and black--didn't match the living room which had a lot of purples, aquas, and whites. There was definitely an inescapable warmth about the home that she definitely didn't have a word for.

Two miniature Alyas were watching her from the couch with wide, curious eyes. Chloé hoped the small smile and wave of her hand she gave them didn't come off as threatening.

"Hello, what are your names?"

"Are you the pretty but mean girl Yaya's always talking about?" One of them asked with blinking eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Chloé ignore the munchkins!" Alya's voice came from down the hall and Chloé trailed after it to her room. She stepped into the doorway and peeked in only to entered as Alya was amidst pulling her shirt off. Chloé's eyes bulged and she spun on her heel quickly to face the other way. Behind her, she could hear Alya chuckling, "Are you actually embarrassed? Like I haven't seen you check out some of the girls in the locker room? Especially Marinette, you're always watching her..."

Chloé choked but refused to turn around to fact that accusation.

"Check out Marinette? What? Ha no. Why would I--how could you--maybe it's you who's watching Marinette undress before gym hmm?"

"Don't need to," Chloé could actually hear the roll of Alya's eyes, "Best friend privileges come with a fair amount of strip shows. Sometimes it's welcome, other times I think she does it just to mess with me."

Chloé wasn't sure what to say to that so she just humphed.

"So do you have a plan?" She asked she peered further down the hall and heard Alya rummage behind her.

"Sort of? School doesn't start for another 2 hours so I figured we could get our bearings." Alya said tapping the blonde on her shoulder.

"And what does entail exactly?" Chloé said as she turned and found Alya fully dressed in her usual flannel attire.

"Well I figured we want to go as natural as possible? So maybe act like how you do with Adrien?"

Chloé felt herself flinch and from the knowing look Alya gave her told her that she had been caught. It was true: she hadn't been pursuing Adrien, not really. More like making a claim on her eldest friend since was she lonely and didn't want to lose him. Not that she intended to ever admit that.

"I don't think that'll work," Chloe replied with a huff and cross of her arms as Alya sat down on her bed, "If we're going to do this it has to be original. Pet names, interactions, everything should be from scratch or else it won't be organic. And then we'll get caught in the lie."

"Then what do you suggest?" Alya flopped backwards onto the mattress. There was a moment of thought between them.

"Would you prefer I call you Yaya?"

"That does not leave this house so long as you and I are breathing." Alya's voice was grave and a chill ran through the room.

D-darling?" Chloé asked experimentally, glad that Alya was laying down so that way her blush went unnoticed.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I refused to be called that."

"Aw but babe--"

"No."

"If you don't like it I can find something much worse." Alya said as she sat up.

"I highly doubt that."  
  
The excitement that flashed in Alya's honey eyes caused a nervous feeling in the depths of Chloé's gut.

The next two hour and half involving a long list of rejected nicknames. It continued as they climbed into her limo and rode to school:

"No, you can't call me the most beautiful Bee-otch in all of Paris even if it is true."

"Then babe it is?" Alya supplied with a winning smile. With a groan Chloé finally caved but instead of verbally saying yes she looked out the window. In the reflection she saw Alya fist pump and couldn't help but smirk to herself.

"So babe are your hands always this cold?"

Chloé looked down to see that Alya had closed the small distance between them. There was a sudden warmth over her hand and she found that Alya had placed hers atop. Chloé yank her hand away from the contact and Alya gave her a raise an eyebrow. Chloé could only hope her cheeks weren't on fire.

"If we want to be convincing as Adrinette then we have to at least hold hands."

Adrinette? What the hell was Adrinette...?

"Oh god they have a ship name already?" Chloé whined placing her hand back on top of Alya's. The redhead chuckled and threaded her fingers so that way they could lock hands.

"Hate to break it to you, but clearly you haven't been paying attention. They've always had a ship name even long before they got together."

Chloé couldn't believe she had missed that bit of information. Yeah she had tended to tune out anything involving Marinette (well, most things) but to miss out on a ship name for one of her closest friend?

"Wait..."

The realization just struck her as the limo pulled up school finally, causing Chloé gasped,

"That means we'll have a name. Darling what if it's something ridiculously like Alyoé? I don't want to be named after a plant!"

"Girl, chill, I already got ahead of this the second you showed up."

Almost as if knowing Chloé was about to have a mini melt down about her public image, Alya pulled out her phone and swiped through several social media sites. Chloya read on every tag over the pictures that had been taken. It was definitely not as bad as she had thought.

"Okay that will suffice." Chloé told her and unknowingly squeezed Alya's hand.

"You're welcome," Alya earnestly, reading into her unsaid thank you. Maybe this won't be so bad.

"So, Darling, shall we go show the world what an proper couple looks like?" Chloé asked with the tiniest bit of doubt in her voice. This time it was Alya who squeezed, full of intent as the pressure comforted Chloé.

"Between the two of us, they won't know what hit them."


	11. A Queen's Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Rule of Faking It: Act The Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect more updates now that I'm FREE

There was an unfamiliar sensation that Chloé couldn't name as Alya's hand slipped from hers. It had only been for a moment--to open the car door and step out of it--but she felt like something was a miss the second it had happened. The limb returned as Alya helped her out of the car causing the feeling to pass as they linked hands again. Almost immediately Chloé feel the eyes of fellow students go to her. Instead of feeling a surge of confidence that usually comes with being the center of attention, she was feeling a sense of nervous. Something she hadn't felt since her first day at public school years ago. 

As if reading what she is feeling, Chloé feels Alya's hand give her another small squeeze. It occurs to Chloé just then that her partner is just as nervous as she is and that won't do well for their act. Closing her eyes for a second, because she trusts that Alya is guiding her, she's reminded of how Alya looked before she gave her the necklace. How the light seemed to make her glow and how beautiful she looked. Chloé feels a soft and natural smile melt onto her face and so she opens her eyes. She misses how red Alya's cheeks turn at seeing the gesture.   
Thankful, there aren't any whispers behind their back or nasty comments either girl needs to snap at. Their school has always been fairly open-minded and accepting. Still there were plenty of surprised looks in their direction and clicks from photo apps. 

When they stepped into their classroom, the room went quiet as all attention was on them. 

"So," Marinette breaks the silence after a beat, "You two really are dating?" 

Chloé recognizes that the question was more of a statement, like somehow her ex-nemesis knew that they were going to get together. Also that stupid grin when she's excited is on her face. 

"Yes," replies with a brush of her hair behind her ear, "Alya is my girlfriend like you've all heard. Is that going to be a problem?"

Marinette shook her head, her smile getting wider. 

"Not at all, Chloé! In fact half of you owe me 10 euros!" As if on cue, half the class groaned (including Mme. Bustier after her class had ended).

Chloé gasps dramatically as her girlfriend started cackling. 

"Girl, you bet on us? I can't believe this."

Marinette beamed as she started counting her earnings before waving a hand at her boyfriend.

"Pay up, handsome boy."

"Adrikins you didn't! How could you!" Chloé whined in shock of her best friend betting on her relationship.

"Sorry, Chlo, but you aren't exactly the easiest person to get along with." He gave her one of his joking smiles while his eyes shown with mirth. It was a look she hadn't seen in ages, especially directed towards her. She smiled back at him so glad that he was finally feeling comfortable enough to be open with her again. Chloé huffed and crossed her arms without thinking. The redhead suddenly flushed behind her and Chloé looked at her confused before she realized she hadn't let got of her fake girlfriend's hand.

"Um, babe?" Alya got out before heat rushed to Chloé's cheeks as she felt an unfamiliar palm on her chest.

"S-sorry!" She squeaked and let go of the hand. Embarrassed, she slipped away Alya and took her seat next to Sabrina. Chloé hid her face in her arm on her desk, again not seeing Adrien or Marinette's bemused grins at Alya's flustered face. Class began after that and it took Chloé plenty of her self control to not glance back at her fake girlfriend. The second the bell rang, Chloé realized that their schedules diverged and she wouldn't see Alya till lunch. They hadn't enough time to coordinate it! What if someone asked her about Alya like how hey got together?

What if she was asked what she saw in her? What if--

"See you at lunch, babe!" Chloé blinked at the voice. 

It was then that Chloé's well masked internal panic---because she wasn't Marinette who was the easiest person to read in all of Paris---vanished from her as she felt the pressure of lips against her cheek. Chloé brought a hand to the spot, warm from the contact.

Chloé couldn't exactly say what had happened after that small sign of affection, but the day was a lot easier than expected. She was able to answer any small questions like why did she like Alya ("Other than she's as gorgeous as I am, I feel comfortable around her.") and how they got together ("Just like the romance stories, we bonded in a bookstore.") before some uncouth jackass asked her something private. Blushing madly in the likes no one had every seen or would see again from her, Chloé had him immediately sent to the principal's office and he was suspended for harassment. 

Chloé hadn't even thought that their fake relationship would take them there. Okay no that was a lie she had a small dream about before she had proposed the idea the night before one that was really vivid but had no bearing on why she might possible be nervous around Alya even if she was the one who intuited the whole thing and--

"Babe? Chloé?!"

Chloé blinked again. She hadn't even realize she had been navigating on autopilot. As to not worry her, she gave Alya a smile. 

"Yes, Darling?"

A hand went to Alya's wide hips that Chloé's eyes definitely did not flicker towards for a second. She knew that stance. It was the same one when Marinette was caught in the lie. But they hadn't even been together that long there was no way Alya had seen through her.

"You know, you don't have to do this if it's stressing you, right?"

So maybe she wasn't a such a lousy investigator after all. 

"What are you talking about? Everything's fine." She felt a pout coming on only to have it be matched in an instant. Of course she picked someone as good as her. 

"My best friend is the most expressive person in all of France. You trying to hide what your feeling isn't going to work with me. What's wrong?" Alya slipped beside her and took her hand, leading them towards the open area for lunch.

"I'm just worried this isn't going to work? Like we don't even really know each other, we're just kind of winging it. And then this one ass asked if we had sex yet!"

"Did you tell him yes and that it was amazing?" Alya chuckled when an appalled Chloé hit her on the arm. "Okay okay, sorry. So how about this? We got on a date this weekend and do a little bonding. It'll look good for the curious people and we'll get more info on each other. Like that American saying about birds and stones." 

That did sound nice. Though...

"Only if I get to plan it." 

Alya rolled her eyes as their friends' table came into view.

"Whatever you want, your majesty."

"I told you not to call me that!"


	12. Kindred Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé has first date jitters! (Part 1)

Making plans was easy enough for Chloé. She'd take Alya to an early morning spa trip, a light brunch, a stop at their bookstore to catch up on some reading, dinner, and finally a movie. Simple enough.

Which didn't at all explain why the reason why Chloé's room was an absolutely mess when Adrien entered.

"Chloé, are you okay?" The boy asked as he found her tearing clothes out her closet. A dress, one his father had made for her personally, came flying at him. He caught it easily enough only to duck when a pair of heels when hurling at his head. "Chlo!"

"Adrikins, what am I going to DO? Everything I own is ugly! She'll think I have no taste and what kind of impression is that for a first date?"

"Well then you should be fine since the media says it's your second," Adrien answered her rhetorical question as he placed the dress and shoes onto her bed amidst the pile of rejects.

"Don't sass me. Agreste! I called you for help!" Chloé's hands were running through her hair. Adrien watched as she began her anxious habit of pacing around the room. He hadn't expected for her to be this out of sorts. Chloé, for all her abrasive and loud nature, never let anyone see her so much as simmer. But here she was a mess over her first date with a girl she clearly liked. Adrien chuckled to himself, wondering if he had looked the same over his first date with Marinette.

"Casual or semi-formal?" Adrien asked he started organizing the discarded items by style and material.

"Casual. It's just a small outing, nothing big," Chloé replied with a wave of her hand as she began to pick up her stride. "I didn't want to do anything huge that puts her on edge? Spa, brunch, bookstore, dinner, movie. Wait, wait, wait shit. Dinner? What was I thinking, her mother's a world renowned cook! Her pallet probably rivals my own!"

As she paused and spun to him, Adrien handed her an outfit. Black jean shorts that stopped just above the thigh, her sun yellow tank top that offered just enough view to be a tease, and her favorite white pump sandals. Easy, comfortable, and safe in her opinion. She took the outfit and went into the bathroom with the door ajar.

"Where am I supposed to take someone who's used to the same quality of food I am? Oh no, what if she doesn't like the movie I picked? Is a spa treatment too intimate for our first outing? I was going to offer to buy her a book. but is that too forward?" She rambled as she changed, more talking to herself than the boy. Adjusting her top at the angle she liked best, she stepped out and went to her vanity where Adrien waited for her at the ready. It reminded them both of so many times when they were younger, small children playing and dressing up. The nostalgia quieted Chloé for a moment but the way her face was contorted as Adrien did her make up told him that she was still worrying about everything. He had never seen her like this before about anyone andit was new.

"You really like Alya, don't you?" He asked softly as she puckered her lips. There was a long silence between them and Adrien simply waited.

"I want her to like me. Not for my looks or my money. Not to be seen as some political boost but a person. Does that make sense?"

Chloé, distracted by her own reflection, didn’t notice how Adrien barely masked the look of surprised on his face at her words. For Chloé to have confessed to him so openly and easily, well, he had been caught of guard. It usually took a bit---okay a lot---more to for her to be honest about her feelings.

Though Adrien couldn’t really be surprised she felt comfortable about this topic. The two of them were kindred spirits in a way for their mothers’ had been taken from them while their fathers showered them with material affection. Both had coped in their own ways: Adrien had put on a carefully crafted mask where he hid the pain whereas Chloé built up walls around so not to get hurt again. It was something they both understood but would never really talk about. Not at least until they were completely comfortable in each other’s presence again.

  
And so, Adrien nodded as he started to comb her hair.

"I understand completely, Chloé."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait and the short chapter! Life got in the way and I've been having some issues writing lately! 
> 
> Also if any of my readers are into Ever After High then please check out dogtit and mine's fic series Pandora's Box! Till next time!


	13. The Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé has first date jitters part 2: what could go wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um yes writing is HARD! Enjoy and leave a comment!

It was a warm and bright morning, the park filled with people. It was easy for Chloé to spot tourists--they were the people taking ridiculous poses in front of the statue of the heroic duo. Chloé looked at Ladybug's before she squeezed her eyes close, hoping maybe just maybe a little of the famous luck might rub off on her. Chloé then checked her phone. 9:20. She was 20 minutes early just as planned. With an exhale she planted herself on a bench. Her leg began bouncing with nervous energy and anticipation. Her attempt to stop it only lead to her finger tapping on said leg's thigh.

What was she even worried about though? It was just a date with a girl Chloé found very cute and attractive. That was it! It wasn't absolutely life changing! And she was Chloé Bourgeois! She's had suitors come after her and ask her out all the time! Why was this any different?

"Chloé over here!" came a shout and Chloé suddenly feels her lips dry, her stomach bottom out, and the air in her lungs disappear. She hasn't even tried to look for Alya's voice. She's frozen in fear of rejection and guilt from past actions. "Hey, are you okay?"

Chloé blinks and takes in the girl looking up at the girl who approached her. Alya's normally long and wavy ombre hair was tied back into a fashionable ponytail. Her lips are coated with an apple red lipstick and Chloé lingers just there before taking in her date's outfit. A lavender dress that stops just short of her kneecaps giving way to black sneakers worn with love and adventure. There's a jingle sound Chloé realizes as her eyes dart to silver bangles that Chloé's never seen before. Then a hand is waved in front of her face and suddenly Alya was _there_ in her face, shining coppers looking into her own midnight blues.

"Did you remember to take your anxiety medicine this morning?"

How did she know about that? "H-how did you know about that?" Her words sound chunky and unnatural and for a moment Chloé realizes this what Marinette dealt with talking to Adrikins.

"Adrien, gave me some tips on what to avoid and what to do in certain scenarios. Honestly I've only seen him that worried over Marinette before. The boy had a mom voice and everything. Are you sure you're okay?" A hand was pressed onto her knee, a gentle weight with worry behind it. If Chloé didn't have a reputation to uphold, she might have cried over Alya caring so much or Adrien looking out for her when she didn't deserve it. Instead she put up a strong front and sniffed a bit.

"I'm fine!" She attempted to snap but there was too much gratitude behind it. Alya nodded with knowing smile before holding out a hand. Chloé rose and realized some of the tension from a moment ago had relieved, "Are you ready to go?"

"Wouldn't be here if I wasn't. Can't wait to see what you have planned."

Chloé beamed. It wasn't anything super extravagant what she had planned (that was date 2 if this worked out). She had made sure that everything had been in order, double checking and triple checking the date would work out perfectly.

Everything went wrong.

The spa, which had only opened last week, was extremely high end with only the rich being able to pay a visit. It was upon changing out of her clothes and into her towel that Chloé remembered that certain element. Stripping beside her was Alya, who caught her glancing and gave Chloé a scandalous wink. Chloé face heated up as she looked away and headed towards the massage room. Face down she didn't see Alya come in behind her except for her legs. 20 minutes later and they moved onto the the hot tub that came with it's own mini cafe. It was going dreamily well until they were was asked to sample their Revitalizing Trail Mix. Comfort and pleasure overtaking her observation, Chloé only realized that it was a hazelnut mix once she felt her tongue swell.

She hoped, even with words muffled as the on site paramedics came, that her curses were understood. They had to skip brunch because it would take a few hours for the swelling to die down. So Chloé lead them to their bookstore...which was closed until next week as the owner had taken a sudden vacation. Alya had to drag Chloé away from her headbanging against the door.

With Chloé unable to eat there was only one thing she had planned left. The movie. It actually went really well. It was an action/mystery where the lead heroine played a journalist discovering the secret of an ancient organization. Alya had been completely engrossed in it but before Chloé found her chance to slid an arm around her, Alya laid her head against Chloé shoulder. It was the monsoon of a storm that greeted them as they exited the film that caused Chloé to break down crying.

Alya patted her on the back as she pulled Chloé into a hug. "Thank you, Chloé, this meant a lot to me." The racking shoulders of the slightly taller girl stopped and the cries became quieter.

"But everything when wrong! I was trying so hard to have this be a normal date! A good one so that way you'd like me. Why are you laughing I am suffering."

"You're honestly worried I don't like you?" Alya chuckled as she took a step back to look Chloé in the face, "Babe, listen, I was going to be happy with anything you did. And also how normal is taking me to the most exclusive spa in all of Paris? We were surrounded by super models and famous actors the whole time! I saw more of Nino's favorite director than I ever wanted today."

"Don't call me babe," Chloé said with a weak smile.

"Only if you stop thinking this day went horrible. I had a great time. Now come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Chloé said as she was tugged by the hand by Alya.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving. Could definitely go for a burger."

"What's a burger?"

"Oh, honey, no."

It turns out burgers are a gift from the gods. Never in her life had she devoured something so delicious and filling before. Alya had watched her with a fond smile and laughter in her eyes. The second she got back home that night after escorting Alya home, Chloé demanded that burgers be added to the menu or at least her personal one.


End file.
